For old times sake
by attempting
Summary: House had seemingly developed feelings, somewhere along the lines something odd had transpired and he'd changed on the inside. Huddy


_Ok so I'm currently really quite scared... I've written a House fic... for the first time... actually I've written a **fic** for the first time. I vaguely remember a brief attempt at a Stargate one when I was much younger... it was terrible and therefore will **not** be counted. I have grown up a little bit since then though and have attempted the world of fiction yet again. So yes, back to being scared!_

_I have a very odd writing style, I write how I talk and I talk in an odd manner... I'm British by the way! What is currently worrying me the most is that people don't really follow me when I talk so this/that will no doubt be infinitely harder when I write. So when you read the line "This changing occurrence had occurred" it makes total sense to me! Also, to make things even more fun (for you) I'm terrible at that horrible thing known as punctuation. I apologise. Profusely._

_I've literally just written this, I say literally but it's just taken me like 5 hours (I just looked at the clock and I'm surprised at the time). It hasn't ended how it was going to end when I started... I don't mind how it's ended though!_

_So yes, that really long ramble is my way of saying, I'm new, please don't hurt me! Also I'm aware of my punctuation and grammar etc being a bit erm iffy, I've tried my best but you will find something wrong somewhere, promise!_

_Read, review and then I might get the courage to write a 2nd fic! Good times!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! At all... it's sad really!_

* * *

For Old Times Sake

* * *

House had seemingly developed feelings, somewhere along the lines something odd had transpired and he "changed" on the inside. It was two seconds after this realisation that he decided he didn't really like it all that much. He felt bored, but not just bored, tired too, not the sleep tired the other, more emotional, one. Bored, tired and he couldn't quite place his finger on the last one, it poked and jabbed at him enough to make him fairly certain that it wasn't a particularly nice feeling though.

This changing occurrence had occurred today and today was a couple of weeks after the five year anniversary of Stacy leaving him. It would have happened **on** the anniversary only he was a bit busy with a dying, but not dead yet, patient. Needless to say the patient **hadn't** died, oh and also... today was New Year's Eve. New Years Eve in the House erm Household was a time to have a sit down, a couple of glasses (bottles) of wine/scotch/beer and wallow in the darkest recesses of self pity. These were usually relatively good times for a man like House. This particular pity session was, however, **not** 'good times'.

It had occurred to him that with the exception of his "date" with Cameron the only women in his life (post Stacy) had been paid for. This, he decided, was **not** a good realisation. It was instead a bad, terrible, depressing and quite frankly pathetic realisation. House was now drunk.

In his drunken state, and with the help of 3 vicodin tablets, House had managed to manoeuvre himself to a box under his bed. Holding the box safely grasped within two drunken hands he had limped back to the living room, tripped over a precariously placed training shoe, fallen ungracefully to the floor, banged his funny bone (which turned out not to be funny) and watched as a box of photographs were subject to... well... gravity and scattered across both him and his living room floor. House banged his head repeatedly on the floor, slowly sat up, alternated between massaging his thigh and funny bone and then just stopped. In the House apartment, everything at this particular moment seemed to come to a grinding halt.

There were approximately 150 photographs scattered across the room, House's eyes were rigidly fixated on one. Reaching forward he carefully picked up said photograph and brought it closer to give his still fixated gaze a closer look. A small smile and a wistful expression slowly moved its way across his face. This was followed by a look that finally understood what the third emotion he was feeling was… Loneliness. At 10 minutes past midnight on New Years Day House had decided he was tired of his constant fight with and anger at the world. He was bored with his daily, weekly, monthly, yearly routine of going to work and coming home to nothing. Most importantly though, he was fed up with the loneliness he felt when he opened his front door everyday and no one was there. House looked one last time at the photo before finding a pen.

It was New Years Day; Cuddy had allowed herself the morning off and was only just entering the hospital at 1 o'clock. Walking through the lobby to a series of "Happy New Years" she made her way to her office, switched on the computer and sat down at her desk. Opening the top draw she noticed an envelope with her name scrawled across the front. The writing was familiar but she was unable to place it. With a look of confusion she opened it and was surprised to find a photograph she hadn't seen in a very long time, she smiled.

The photograph was of a very young and very happy Lisa Cuddy and a marginally older and very cheeky Greg House. Unfortunately the photo hadn't been taken particularly well, it was wonky for a start and also slightly blurred. Cuddy remembered that day with crystal clarity though; it was results day of her first year at med school. She had gone out to celebrate with her friends and had finally met the legend that was Greg House. They laughed and talked to each other for the best part of the night. It was during one particularly funny laughing session that House had pulled her to him and told her to smile. Looking up Lisa noticed he had angled the camera at them and taken a shot. The result was this photo, she forgot just how cheeky that grin of his could be, and sadly she'd also forgotten how happy she could be.

There were some slight indentations on the photo that made her frown, she turned it over and read:

"My names Greg House, you probably already knew that though. How about a date?"

Cuddy let out a chuckle remembering his opening chat up line well. It was the final sentence that had her reaching for the phone though,

"For old times sake?

House x"

* * *

END

* * *

Well that's it... my first ever proper fic over... done... dusted... go forth dear readers and review! Good times!! 


End file.
